Percy Jackson: The True Son of Chaos
by Jayden6209
Summary: Percy had won the Giant War. But after a false accusation he is killed. 3 years later a new figure walks the earth. The True Son of Chaos
1. Chapter 1 The Defeat of Gaea

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR DO I OWN HEROS OF OLYMPUS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

Percy twirled out of the way as he narrowly avoided the dracanae's spear. He gripped Riptide harder, turning his knuckles white, and thrust it not the dracana heart. It exploded into gold dust and Percy ran forward hacking and swinging Riptide at the oncoming surge of monsters. He practically forced himself to kill a hellhound think guilty of Mrs O'Leary. And then Percy saw her. Mother Nature, Herself, standing on a hill of dirt. Percy frantically looked around searching for anyone to help him. He spotted Jason and looked over at him. Jason had spotted Gaea as well.

The two boys charged at Gaea meeting up halfway. They slashed through the monsters fighting until at last they reached the top of. The hill where Gaea stood waiting. A smile lit up her face as she glanced at the two boys.

"Well if it isn't the Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Bane of Kronos and countless others. And who could forget Jason Grace, Son of Ze- Jupiter, Former Praetor of the 12th Legion and the Bane of Krios." She snarled as she said the boys names. She reached down to her hip where two swords lay waiting for her.

Gaea grabbed the swords and swung them in a deadly arc. The boys jumped out of the way and started to strike against Gaea. Blow after blow they would swing their swords but each time she parried or blocked the hit.

"Who do you think you are challenging a primordial" She screeched as she lunged towards Jason. Jason narrowly avoided the attack and quickly spun around in an attempt to get Gaea's back. Gaea slashed at Percy and he went flying as across the battlefield. Percy looked around just in time to see Zeus and Thalia take down Porphyrion. He turned his head back to the fight with Gaea and saw Jason raise his eyes towards the heavens and summon down a lighting bolt onto the Primordial.

The Primordial screeched in rage an quickly disarming him. She landed a kick on Jason and he sprawled out onto the ground. Gaea walked over to Jason as the winds whipped at her cape. She held her blade with both hands and prepared to end Jason's life. Percy ran to her in anger and sent a wave of water at her from nowhere. She spun around and ran toward Percy. The two clashed swords and fought gallantly. W Gaea threw Percy back with her powers of the earth. Percy, however, threw her back with his own waves.

'I'll never land a hit on her if she on the land' Percy thought. He ran at her slashing her arm and ran toward the sea. If only he could get here in time. Spikes of jagged rock and dirt emerged all around him as the Goddess of the Earth charged after Percy. Percy ran into the water with Gaea following. He whipped around and slashed at her leaving a cut on her face. He reacted the attack in different areas. He looked at Gaea and disarmed her with the same trick Luke had taught him so many years ago.

He looked at Gaea and snarled "You will never hurt my family again" with that he thrust Riptide into the Primordials heart and she collapsed in a series of howling screams and gold dust. The rest of the evening was a blur. He vaguely remembered Jason thanking him and Annabeth kissing him but his mind was preoccupied with a single thought. He had killed Gaea. The war was over. and know was a time for rest...

_**A/N**_

_**alright so this is my first fan fiction on well Fanfiction. So yeah follow fav review and just read I guess I mean that's what it's all about right. So... Yep thats all I have to say. **_

_**Byee Jayden **_


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet the Gods

Mount Olympus:

The Seven of the Prophecy where gathered outside of the throne room in but one anyways. Still It was an interesting sight to see. Six demigods, Three Greek and Three Roman talking as if they where family. And they practically where. The six stood nervously each awaiting to be called into the throne room.

Hazel fiddled with the ring she had gotten from her father. It was a large skull with diamonds for eyes. Her Father had given it to her right before the Battle of Greece. The ring was special to Hazel as it repelled and let her control her powers.

"Hazel? Hazel?!" called Frank. Hazel snapped to attention and looked to Frank.

"Gosh Hazel. You can't do that to me. Not after what happened with Percy..." Frank said trailing off at the end. You see, Percy was kinda going off the deep end after the whole incident with Gaea. Now barely anyone has seen Percy in the two months after Gaea's defeat.

Percy's depression really shook everybody. Annabeth could barley contain her tears and Piper was always on the verge of crying. Hazel always had a glazed look plastered on her face and Frank could barley contain his transformations anymore. Jason refused to believe that the Percy he knew was gone and Leo still went around believing that Percy was there fine and not suffering from any depression.

A knock on the door pulled the group back to their sentences and they all looked to see Hermes dragging a distraught looking Percy in behind him. He turned to the and said

"You may come in now."

The Six of them, with Hermes pulling Percy, entered the throne room and stared at the Gods in amazement. Each of the Gods perched on their thrones and looked expectantly at Zeus. And at the foot of each of the thrones was the gods children. Roman and Greek alike. It was extremely awkward.

He cleared his throat and started.

"Firstly the Gods would like to openly thank the Seven for their efforts against the Primordial Gaea. We shall gift them with immortality and a wish each." Zeus looked expectantly at the young group of demigods gathered in front of him. Frank was the first to step up.

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars" called Mars, obviously he had switched over from Ares for Frank, "We , The Olympian Council, give you the gift of immortality and one wish. Name it."

Frank gulped nervously at the amount of power given to him. Finally he decided on his wish

"I wish for my life to not depend on a piece of firewood" Mars snapped his fingers and his wish was granted. Frank walked over to the hearth, bowed to Lady Hestia, and chucked the firewood into the flames.

Hazel was the next to step up. Pluto beamed. He looked at her and said

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, The Olympian Council gives you the gift of immortality and one wish. Name it."

Hazel cleared her throat before saying "I wish to stay in the realm of the living and not have to return to the Fields of Asphodel" Pluto got out his i-Pad cleared Hazel's name away and said "Done"

Next up was Annabeth

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, You are given the gift of immortality and one wish name it." Said Athena barely able to contain her pride.

"I wish for the laptop of Daedalus back" she stated and the laptop appeared at her feet. She took the laptop and took her place in the line.

Piper stepped forward next

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, you are given the gift of immortality and one wish name it sweetie" cooed Aphrodite

"Piper gulped and said "my only wish is for The future generations of Children of Aphrodite wish to survive and fight instead of being girly princess"

Zeus cleared his throat and switched to Jupiter

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter , you are given the gift of immortality and one wish. Name it" said Jupiter.

Jason calmly stated his wish. " I wish for the rift between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood to be healed and the two camps combined to create a Camp Olympus."

"Very Well" said Jupiter and he clicked his fingers granting the wish and changing back into Zeus.

Zeus then called Percy forward. Percy stepped forward but the kept the distraught gaze.

" Perseus Jackson!" Bellowed Zeus "You will not be granted a wish nor immortality!"

The effect was immediate everyone snapped their heads to Zeus hoping and praying this was some crude joke. But the punch line never came. Poseidon cleared his throat and gestured for Zeus to explain.

"Perseus hear is charged with treason for killing and lying about the murder of Hercules." Zeus stated anger rolling off him.

Everyone in the room gasped. This was not the Percy they knew.

"WHAT?!" screamed Annabeth. Tears rolled down freely from her face.

"SILENCE!" Bellowed Poseidon and watery chains bound the Six to the wall. "This was a decision made by the Children of Kronos. I hereby disown Pers-"

Poseidon was cut off as Percy spoke for the first times in months. He looked straight at his father and Poseidon saw that instead of joyous sea green he look at dark shattered ones.

Percy looked around to the entire council and said

"I, Perseus Jackson, Hereby declared that I am no longer a son of Poseidon. I swear this on the River Styx." The entire room erupted in gasp and what's as Percy looked at his father

"Zeus I vote for his judgement." Said Poseidon and he looked over towards Zeus.

"Very Well Perseus Jackson , The Children of Chaos sentence you to death." Zeus bellowed and he and Poseidon raised their Master Bolt and Trident, respectively, and hurled them at Percy.

The last thing Percy ever said was "Ita Fiat"


	3. Chapter 3: I Meet The Creator

Mount Olympus:

The entire throne room was in outrage. Many of the girls sobbed hysterically while the men tried their best to hold back tears. The Seven of the Great Prophecy, now six, where shattered by the blow. Frank simply turned into a Dragon, let Hazel clamber on and they flew out of the throne room. Piper and Jason followed suit and together they ran out of the throne room. Leo simply left the room. However Annabeth was in a complete rage.

"HOW COULD YOU?! HE WAS YOUR OWN SON! HE SAVED YOU ASSES SO MANY TIMES AND HOW DO YOU REPAY HIM?! BY KILLING HIM?!" She screamed.

The gods where appalled at the sight. Artemis looked over at the charred spot that was where Percy stood. The ground smoked from the combined blast of the Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident. She looked up to see Annabeth being dragged from the room by the stolls screaming something about Tartarus and Primordials.

"You know she isn't wrong" Artemis said quietly. A ghostly silver aura flowed around Artemis making her look even more beautiful. "Persues saved us countless times. Against Kronos, Against the Giants, Against Gaea but also Against Ourselves. He reunited are split personalities into one. No longer are we Athena and Minerva, Demeter and Ceres, Hermes and Mercury or Artemis and Diana. Now we are Athena AND Minerva, Demeter AND Ceres, Hermes AND Mercury. I am Artemis AND Diana. Percy saved us from ourselves and for that I will eve be grateful"

And with that Artemis and her hunters flashed out of the throne room. Poseidon buried his face in his hands and appearance changed. No longer was he the cheery young man everyone knew. Now he looked much like he did in the titan war. Faded white hair, bushy beard and looking very weary.

"What have I done?" He cried and flashed out of the throne room.

The Void:

Percy woke up with a start. He was in a room that was completely dark except for the few twinkling lights coming from different places around the room. A flash of light burst from one one of the corners and a man suddenly stood there. He wore a suit of pure black and a sword swung at his waist. His eyes where even cooler. They looked as if they where the entire universe.

Percy reached into his pocket for Riptide and found it wasn't there. He got to his feet and looked the man straight in the eye.

"Who are you?!" He said quite alarmed at the fact Riptide wasn't in his pockets.

The man chuckled heartily before saying

"Why M'boy you should know better than that. I am after all your father."

Percy couldn't believe his eyes. Here standing in front of him was his 'father'.

"My Father is...was Poseidon."

The man stared at him with a piercing glaze. He then said.

"Percy where the son of Poseidon. You are Omega Perseus Void, Prince of the Universe and Heir to the throne. You are also my son."

The man looked hopeful that Percy would believe his story. Percy, on the other hand, was having working out who was the current Ruler of the throne. But if this man called him Son, and he was Prince then...

"You're Chaos " Percy said quietly.

"Indeed I am" replied Chaos " but now you have a choice, you can either come back with me to Planet Void or you can stay here and slowly fade into oblivion. I would prefer if you chose to come back with me"

Percy weighed up his options. He could fade into oblivion or leave his current life behind and Start a new one as Prince of the Universe.

"I will come with you... Father.

Planet Void

Percy gazed in wonder at the vast world that was Planet Void. People bowed down to Chaos and waved at Percy

'If only earth was like this' thought Percy. He looked up and saw a giant looming Palace coming out of the horizon. Its walls where black and each brick was lined with a white metal.

"Those are Chaotic Void Steel bricks. Much more powerful than Imperial Gold, Celstial Bronze or Stygian Iron. Now come you must receive you powers" Chaos said. He led Percy into a room that had a shining orb in the middle.

"Father?" called a girls voice. A girl bounced into the throne room. She wore a long silvery gown and a silver circlet adorned her head. She had long silky black hair that stopped around her midback. Her eyes where an onyxey black but had the same galaxies in her eyes that Chaos had. But Percy would recognise her anyway. Her name was Zoë Nightshade


	4. Chapter 4: I Get Awesome Powers

Planet Void

Percy could not believe his eyes. There in front of him, flesh and blood, was Zoë Nightshade. He crossed the room and look at her

"Zoë" He asked, nervously awaiting the answer

"Percy?!" She squealed. She enveloped him in a giant hug, crushing his bones. "What the hell are you doing on Void?"

Percy gasped as she realesed him from her hug. "Hang...On...Ribs...Realigning" he stuttered as air filled his lungs.

"Zoe here is our current lieutenant of the entire army" Chaos said his eyes twinkling with pride "She is also My Daughter"

To say Percy was shocked would be an underestimation. Percy was completely mind blown. "But Zoe I thought you where Daughter of Atlas?" Percy looked at Chaos as if he was lying.

Zoe turned to Chaos and asked "Any news on Omega?" Her voice cracked as she said the words.

"As a matter of fact, Yes" Chaos led Percy over to the massive orb that stood in the centre of the room. The words The Orb of Alpha And Delta, The Twin Gods of Evil and Monsters, where etched onto the orb. Percy tentatively reached out a place his hand onto the orb.

Immediately he felt searing pain race through his body and into his mind. He watched and felt the pain of every person that had died because of the wars he fought in. Silena, Charles, Bianca, Zoe, Lee, Castor, Michael, Ethan, Luke, Clarisse, Thalia, and so many others. But then he saw something he was never meant to see. The scene shifted revealing a misty mountain. On the top stood two gods each dressed in full greek armour. They both drew there swords and screamed "attack" and they charged at Percy

Percy's eyes burst open as he the pain subsided. He could still feel a faint stinging in his left hand. He turned the hand over to see the symbol Omega branded onto his palm. He clutched his palm and showed Chaos

"Can you fix it?" He asked as he stared into Chaos' eyes.

"Omega?" called Zoe. Percy turned to look at Zoe as tears swam in her eyes.

"It's me Zoe" Percy said back. Zoe ran to embrace him but quickly stopped as a black aura started to radiate off him. Percy screamed out as he felt two wings pierce his back and spurt out of the back of him. He looked at the black wings in awe. They where amazing. Chaos clicked hi fingers and a mirror appeared out of thin air.

Percy's sea green eyes had changed to black ones with galaxies swimming through them. He looked at his hair and saw a glint of bronze. He reached up into his hair and found a celestial bronze hair clip in his hands. He threw it into the air and it transformed into Riptide he caught the blade I his hand and saw it looked nothing like it used to. It was no pure black with two strips of steel running down the middle. It was beautiful the threw it back into the air and it transformed back into the hair clip. He attached it to his hair and looked at Chaos.

"Father" he said, unsure if that is what he should be calling him, " Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Chaos gazed at him and said "No M'Boy but I do have a gift" He clicked his fingers and a beautiful Chaos Void Steel scythe appeared in his hands. It looked a lot like the Grim Reapers scythe.

"Thank you Father" Percy said before running off with Zoe

A/N

So what do you think? Review, Fave , Follow if you want. Now onto business I just want to clarify something's

Thalia and Clarriase died when in the battle against Gaea.

Also I've set up a poll on who should be the ambassadors for the next chappie

Alright Peace out guys

-Jayden


	5. Chapter 5: The Warning

Omega Persues Void placed a hand on the necklace that hung off his neck. At had been 300 years since he joined Chaos. curiously only three new beads appeared on his necklace. A Trident with a 7 in the background, A bead that had the Camp Half-Blood symbol on one side and Camp Jupiter's on the other, and finally a Crown with a hourglass on it.

Even the tattoo on his left arm kept adding bars. The only change was when Omega was declared Chao's son. Now instead of a trident there was a galaxy if planets circling a void. Omega snapped his fingers and immediately his outfit changed into his 'royal' clothes. He strapped his sword. He marched into the throne room to see his father and his sister in a heated argument.

"Father I am over 300 years old! I'm pretty sure I can have a boyfriend!" Zoë whinnied

"No means No Zoë! Father argued back. Omega laughed at that and approached his arguing family.

" Father you summoned me?" Omega asked, struggling to hold back laughs at the sight of the tiara fixed upon Zoë's head

"Omega, Where it's you crown? Never mind I'll do it myself" he snapped his fingers and the crown appeared on Omega's head " we have ambassadors from Camp Olympus coming in Five, Four, Three, two"

A blinding flash of light shot through the room. There standing there, with a lighting bolt and a dove scorching the floor, was Jason Grace and Piper McLean. Omega looked at the two and scowled.

Jason cleared his throat before saying "Lord Chaos, a pleasure to meet you. We, on behalf of Olympus, request your help in the coming war against Alpha and Delta. They are rising once more" he gulped nervously as he awaited Chaos' reply.

"Alpha and Delta" said Chaos "are indeed rising again but you will not get any help from us. We have remained neutral in all of the other wars and we very well intend to keep it that way"

A look of shock spread across Jason and Piper's faces.

"But Lord Chaos You Have To Help Us" commanded Piper pouring as much charmspeak into her words.

Chaos, Omega and Zoë burst out laughing at the ridiculous attempt to charmspeak to persuade Chaos and his children.

Omega stepped forward and said "Tell me who do you think we are?"

Piper gulped and said " That is Chaos" she pointed over to Chaos " You are his children"

"Correct. Now tell me why would the creator be vulnerable to Charmspeak? Nothing to say? Well heed this warning. The Olympians have ruled for too long. Chaos first attempt with the Primordials was going fine until that idiot Ouranos came and tarnished their reputation. Then the Titans came along and a prophecy made Kronos go paranoid! Now there's the gods who don't even do their jobs! In fact I would say only three still do their jobs. Hades, Hestia and Artemis. I would say Apollo but with that idiot killing demigods with his prophecies I doubt that's a job well done!"

The entire throne room shook as dark energy pulsed in waves off of Omega. He continued in a deadly quiet voice "I promise you The Gods rule is over for it is time for the next set of rulers. Titan Gods! And I am the first" Omega turned on his heel and flashed out of the throne room.

**_So I am back After my mini hiatus. I would just like to thank all of my readers and followers and favourites and reviewers. You guys are a big help. Also I'd like to thank PRICEOFSKY for his review. You review made me change where I wanted to go with this story and really inspired me :D_**

**_- Bye Jayden_**


	6. Chapter 6: Titan Gods

How dare they! How dare they have the nerve to come crawling to The Creator to save their pitiful lives! Omega was in fury. Dark red waves rolled off him he slashed his scythe around the room. The scythe he had gotten from his father as a present for missed birthdays. It was infused with an ancient power that Chaos refused to tell him and whatever being it touched could fade at his will. It truly was an amazing gift. Similarly Zoë had a bow that could load an essence into the arrows giving them the ability to restore life to anything it touches.

"Omega" screamed Thalia Grace as the just missed cutting her head off " What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Omega stopped swinging his scythe and looked at Thalia

"Your brother and his girlfriend where here begging for our help in the coming war between Alpha and Delta" he said calmly. Thalia in the other hand completely blew up

"JASON WAS HERE AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME!" She screamed as she loaded an arrow into her bow "WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU?!"

"Nothing!" Said Omega as he narrowly avoided the arrow shot by Thalia. she tucked her bow away and brought out her spear. She charged at Omega as he transformed Riptide from the hair clip in his hair. He dodged her strike and shoved the hilt of his blade into her back. She went tumbling onto the ground.

Omega summoned a ball of purple flames, one of his new Chaos powers, and chucked it at her. Thalia rolled away from the spot just as the ball of flames scorched the spot. Thalia got up and and cast her eyes towards the heavens. Her electric blue eyes glowed brightly as she directed her spear tot he sky first and then to Omega. A giant thunderbolt came down and flew through her spear straight towards Omega.

Quickly he summoned a large wall of ice that immediately shattered as the bolt hit it. He ran over to Thalia and their weapons clashed. Sword on Spear. He ducked as she swung her shield in a large arc. He backed up a bit as he saw Thalia convert her spear back into a can of mace. She raced towards Omega and only then did he realise what the chains that hung from her pocket actually where. They where a whip.

Thalia tugged at the whip and swung it in a large arc. Omega flipped forward out of the whips arc. He dodged the second strike of the whip and raised Riptide above his head. But then a strong urge came over him. It wasn't like the one he got when Aphrodite tired to get Oercy and Annabeth together. No this was difference.

He dropped Riptide and knocked Thalia's shield away. He cupped her face in his hands and smashed his lips against hers. Thalia was complexity shocked by this but slowly melted into the kiss. After a few seconds he broke the kiss. A grin was plastered onto his and Thalia's face but his quickly faded. And then for the second time that day Omega turned on his heel and flashed out.

Thalia raced around the palace frantically searching for Silena. She was a daughter of Aphrodite and if anyone could help her get through these... Feelings it was her. She darted into the training room only to find the entire army their with Omega and Zoë at the front giving a presentation. Zoë gestured for her to sit down and she took a seat next to Silena.

"As I was saying, Alpha was only one of the two gods. He was the god of evil. He was incredibly dangerous as he was a master strategist but could also invoke an entire army into hating one another and tearing each other apart. In Ancient Times it took Aether and Hemera too take him down." Zoë clicked a button in the remote she was holding and the picture changed to a picture of a double ended sword.

" This was his symbol of power, The Sword of Thousand Deaths. If it touched someone they would feel the pain of a thousand deaths."

"His brother was no better" continued Omega picking up where his sister left off. "Delta was the God of Monsters. While, Echidna was the mother of monsters, he was the god they worshipped. Monsters where morally obliged to serve him and if they didn't he could wipe their entire race out with a snap of his fingers. His most dangerous weapon though would be his daggers. They had the power to turn whatever it touched into the nearest monster. For instance say you where close to a chimera and the dagger touched you. You would immediately turn into a Chimera."

A light flashed in at the back of the room. It was Chaos " Omega, Zoë. Come to the throne room. The Fates are hear to speak to you" with that he flashed out.

Zoë and Percy looked at each other and gulped before flashing into the throne room.

From the other side of the room Luke stood up and said "I guess that's meeting adjourned?". With that everyone filed out of the room.

Zoë Nightshade-Viod had never been so worried in her life. There in front of her were The Three Fates, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos.

The three elderly lady's where causally conversing with the Creator of the Universe as if they where in the front porch of a Retirement home. It was unsettling to say the least.

Chaos and the Three Lady's looked at her. Then The Fates called her forward.

"Zoë Nightshade-Void, We the The Fates bestow upon you God ship of the Titan God level as Zoë Nightshade-Void, Titan Goddess of The Nether" as a wisp of bluish white light struck her body. Immediately she felt stronger and more powerful.

The Fates and Chaos looked at her and said "All Hail Zoë Nightshade-Void, Titan Goddess of The Nether"

Next it was Omegas turn "Omega Perseus Void, We the Fates Bestow upon you God ship of the Titan God Level as Omega Perseus Void, Titan God of The Ether" a second wisp, this time reddish black hit Omega and he blacked out. When he awoke Chaos and the Three Fates

exclaimed

"All Hail Omega Perseus Void, Titan God of The Ether"


	7. Chapter 7: The First Battle

The War had begun. The first arrows of Greek fire hit Camp Olympus at around 3 in the morning. Nico di Angelo grabbed his sword and armour and ran out of the door. All around him demigods piled out of there cabins. The barrier around camp lit up in green as explosions rippled across its surface. Nico looked around and spotted Reyna. He raced over to her and said

"What the hell is happening?!"

Relief immediately flew through Reyna's face as she caught sight of her boyfriend. "The War Chiron and Lupa warned us about. The one with Alpha and Delta" Reyna said over the roar of explosions. A flash of bright red and blue light appeared just outside of the borders. Both figures where dressed in Ancient Greek battle armour. They're faces where both covered by plain black hoods. They raised there hands and blue and red lights shot out of their palms.

The lights collided on the barrier and surged upwards. It arced high around the barrier and around the back. By now the entire camp was out and ready to fight. Nico and Reyna looked over to where Jason and Piper where standing. They two couples moved to each other and Nico demanded

"WHERE ARE CHAOS FORCES?" Jason and Piper both gulped before saying

"THAT IS THEM!" Nico was shocked. Jason and Piper's mission for help failed and now they where at war with another player.

Nico's thoughts where interrupted with the sound of the barrier breaking over their heads. A silver and blue light flashed onto the battle field and there stood Artemis and Poseidon armed with bow and trident. The army of Camp Olympus surged forward meeting the other army half way. Nico swatted aside a demigod he was sure he saw once at camp. 'This was only the first battle and already where dying' thought Nico before he summoned his army of the dead.

Line Break

Omega and Zoë stood on the hill and watched as the two armies clashed. It was a same that so much godly blood had to be spilled. Omega turned to Zoë and said

"If you take Artemis I can take Poseidon." Zoë nodded in response and the pair raced onto the feild doing their best to avoid the wave of demigod in front of him. He decided to run towards the beach. that would be the most likely place for Poseidon to be. He raced down to the beach and was shocked at the sight he saw. There standing in front of Poseidon was a girl no older than 10 fighting alongside his former father.

The Girl had the same jet black hair as him yet her eyes where incredibly different. Her eyes where golden with streaks of sea green in them. She fought with incredible ease and used a trident of Celestial Bronze. Omega raced over to them and called his soldiers off.

"They're mine!" He roared as he charged at Poseidon. He grabbed Riptide from his hair and slashed at the god. He commanded the waves to form a shell around the sea god before freezing it into ice.

"FATHER!" The girl called. She raced towards Omega and thrust her trident into his stomach. Omega sidestepped the attack and twirled around and slammed the butt of his sword into the small of her back.

A large cracking sword reached Omega's ears and he turned just in time to see Poseidon break free of his ice prison and direct the might of the seas towards Omega.

"Ariana! Run!" Poseidon called as the young girl sprinted off into the woods.

Omega and Poseidon circled each other before Omega made the first move. He raised his hand and a black lightning bolt shot from it and singed Poseidon's armour.

Omega smirked as he said " Black Lightning from the underworld! Maybe you've heard of iT" Poseidon growled and the two men charged. Trident on sword Bronze on Steel. Each clash and sparks where sent flying in all directions.

Omega dodged the trident as it flew over his head and sent his feinted to the left. He spun around and smashed the hilt of his sword into the Poseidon's hand.

"Urgh" yelled Poseidon as he clutched his hand "Ariana Fire!"

A silver arrow with gold Fletcher's flew through the air and slashed straight through his hood. Poseidon looked up to gaze at the figure behind the mask and was shocked at the sight. The figure had jet black hair and had eyes that looked like they where galaxies. The figure was Percy Jackson.

"Percy?"

Line Break

Zoë weaved her way through the forest as silver arrows pierced the trunks of the surrounding. Zoë spotted a pile of rocks surrounding Zeus' Fist. She waved her hands and the rocks bound together to form a rock golem. Zoë pointed towards Artemis and she ran into the woods. She felt around for the hunting knives that hung at her belt and pulled them out. The knives where Chaotic Void Steel and where excellent for close range combat.

A crash echoed throughout the forest and Artemis ran into the clearing Zoë somehow found her self in. Artemis drew her bow and fired an arrow. Zoë dodged to the right and chucked one of her knives at Artemis. Zoë's knives where like Riptide. They would always return to her. She ran up to Artemis and slashed at the bow. Her knife cut the string and she twirled around attempting to slash Artemis.

As much as Zoë hated fighting Artemis she did want to prove to her father she could have a boyfriend. Maybe taking down Artemis could prove that. She jumped over Artemis and ran to the beach. She knew Percy would be there and hopefully together they could take down Artemis.

Artemis on the other hand just kept firing arrow after arrow at Zoë. Zoë laughed at the thought of Katniss Everdeen joining the Hunters.

Zoë slowed down enough so that when Artemis was close enough she could flip over her and get her. Age executed the move perfectly until Artemis flashed out of her grasp.

Grunting in frustration she ran toward the beach until she felt a tug on her hood. The entire thing came falling off her head. She turned to see who fired the arrow and saw a very shocked Artemis watching her

"Zoë?" She asked cautiously


	8. Chapter 8: Returns and Vows

Zoë turned to see the shocked huntress.

"Lady Artemis, a pleasure as always" she said bowing slightly to the goddess.

The goddess was in shock. The moon flickered slightly as the suns first light hit the clearing igniting their faces in a golden glow. She stared at her dead friend and said "You are dead"

Zoë took a step back and feigned hurt. "My dear lady I'm hurt that you believe I'm dead. Now a much as I'd love to stay and chat I need to save my brother" Zoë raised her palm and a blue streak of energy shot from it. Artemis darted to the left and whipped out her hunting knives. She rolled onto the ground as another streak shot above her head. Artemis ran to Zoë and back flipped over the girl before twirling around and slashing at her.

Zoë dodged the strike and mounted her own attack at the moon goddess she hurled her hunting knives towards Artemis and darted towards the beach. She summoned another golem and ran for Omega screaming

"OMEGA! ARTEMIS! CHASING ME!" She tripped over something and tumbled into the sand. A silver arrow landed into the sand next to her. Zoë looked up to see Artemis coming out of the woods bow drawn. She looked over to Omega and saw him fighting without his hood on. ' I guess the secrets out then' she thought before screaming

"PERCY!"

Percy whipped around and sent out a wave of Ether energy. Zoë erected a barrier of Nether energy just in time as the Enegy flowed over her. She watched in horror as Percy renewed his energy wave and created more and more waves each one more powerful than the last. CRACK. Zoë looked up to see her shield cracking under the pressure of Percy's attacks.

'PERCY!' She mentally screamed 'I can't hold my shield for much longer!'

Immediately she felt the pressure leave her shield. Her shield faded and she rushed over to Percy. He was panting heavily and looked ready to pass out. Zoë reached into her pocket and pulled out the emergency chocolate bar she had on her. Zoë stuffed it into Percy's mouth and forced him to chew. Blood rushed through his face as he felt his energy return.

Percy looked around camp. His attack may have been too powerful. All around him debris and ruin was. He turned to Temple Hill and was gob smacked at the damage his attack had done. He turned to Zoë to say something but the words never came. Instead he was greeted by the familiar face of a blackout.

* * *

Percy awoke to 14 luminous faces looking down at him. The Olympians. As his vision cleared he realised how much had change in the throne rooms. The throne had all grown a bit darker except for Poseidon's. His throne shone like never before. At the foot of Artemis' throne was Zoë. Percy picked himself off the floor and studied each of the gods faces. He turned to Zeus and said

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Zeus seemed to snap out of his daydream and stared hard at the young man in front of him. "Perseus Jackson!" He boomed "You Are Dead!" Percy flinched at the sound of his old name. The evident tension in the throne room seemed to grow everyone was reminded that her had died. Percy reached placed and hand on his head and felt for Riptide. It had to have returned.

"My name is not Percy Jackson you fool. I am Omega Perseus Void, Son of Chaos, Heir and Prince of the Universe and Titan God Of the Ether!" He growled.

A loud chuckle filled the throne room at what Percy had said. "Him? A Son of Chaos?" Percy turned to see who dared to tarnish his name and saw a tall and lanky boy who was passing a sphere of water in between his hands. He looked as if he was 16 and had a xiphos hanging at his waist.

"And you may be?" asked Percy as he waved his hand summoning his crown and breaking Zoë's restrains.

"I am Theseus Orion Richardson, Son of Poseidon" He shot the ball of water straight towards Percy. Percy simply held up his hand and the sphere burst spraying water all over the floor.

"Pardon me asking Percy" said Athena " but What in Hades is a Titan God? We have Primordials, Titans, Gods, Demigods and then legacies? Surely you don't expect us to believe that you created another race?"

Percy and Zoë looked each other and smirked.

"Titan Gods have always been around. They fit in between Primordials and Titans on the Greco-Roman Hierarchy." Zoë said smirking at the shocked faces of the Olympians. "They Titan Gods have recently been located in demigods. He and only he has the power to reawaken them."

For the first time in a long history Athena was quiet. She was silently contemplating the threat this discovery could pose to Olympus.

"Percy? Where have you been?" asked Poseidon his voice cracking with raw emotion "I...I killed you"

Percy's eyes lit up in pure rage. He drew Anaklusmos and plunged into the ground creating large fissures to spread from the point.

"Do not act like you care Poseidon! The entire council saw you draw your trident back and release it! Every one saw you kill me!" Perch yelled at the sea god, venom dripping from every word "besides you have a new son now! Theseus over there looks like at perfect replacement. Besides I am a True Son of Chaos"

As he finished he rolled up his sleeve and showed off his SPQR tattoo with Chaos symbol on it. Suddenly a collective gasp echoed across the room. A symbol appeared above Percy and Zoë's heads. It was a galaxy circling around a black hole. The symbol of Chaos. Percy cleared his throat and the symbol cleared away. A shining black vortex opened in the middle of the room and 6 figures filed out each wearing a black cloak with the symbol of their parentage on it.

The first cloak had the symbol of Zeus, then Hades, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and then Ares. They walked out of the portal and stood behind Percy and Zoë.

"Who are these people?!" snapped Hera obviously annoyed at the thought of portals opening in the middle of a council meeting.

"These, Hera, are the elite warriors of Chaos. I will let them introduce themselves. If they would like." said Percy's before nodding towards the first member.

The figure stepped forward and tapped their wrist. They tossed a can of mace into the air and caught it as a spear. The figure cut the hood of their cloak and stared at the Olympians.

"Thalia?" asked Zeus afraid that it wasn't her

"Lord Zeus" Thalia snarled back. " I have a bone to pick with you. Father!" venom practically spilled out of Thalia's mouth as she insulted her father " Of all people to betray Olympus you pick the one whose fatal flaw is loyalty? Maybe Chaos is right about returning the world to Primordials." She walked off to the side as lightning crackled from her.

Next was the one with the symbol of Hades. They flicked their hood down to reveal Bianco di Angelo. Bianca wore an expression of disgust on her face as she stared at the Olympians. "Disgusting" was all she said before taking her place next to Thalia.

One by one the six warriors where came forth and revealed themselves, Luke Castellen, Silena Beuragard, Charles Beckendorf and Clarrise La Rue. They all wore similarly looks of disgust on their face. Clarrise went as far as going up to her fathers throne and spitting at the foot.

All six then took a step forward into line with Percy and Zoë. They clicked their fingers and a two portals appeared behind them.

"Olympian Gods! There will be a day where you will fall! We will tear Olympus down brick by brick and rebuild from its ashes! Three shall be spared! 11 will spend the rest of eternity in Tartarus!" Percy bellowed and with that he and Thalia retreated into the left most portal and the rest into the right.

"Never!" Zeus screamed and he hurled his master bolt to the fleeing portal. With a great explosion he destroyed the two portals and watched in horror as the bolt came flying back towards him...


	9. Chapter 9: Annabeth Chase and RED

As soon as the whole portal experience started it was over. Thalia stumbled out of the portal and gazed around at the sight if Camp Olympus.

"Where was this when I was at Camp Half-Blood?" She wondered aloud.

"Well that's simple. Non-existent" said a another voice. Thalia turned to see Percy standing next to her. He turned around and closed the portal behind him before looking back to his friend

"Percy look about the ki-" Thalia started before Percy cut her off

"Later Thals. Right now we gotta get Blackjack, Mrs O'Leary and get out of here before anyone realises we where here. The entire camp was up at Olympus. Now might be are only chance to get em." He said, his head continuously darting around to make suret he coast was clear.

Together the two raced around camp looking desperately for the stables. The camp was huge. It had temples to the gods, and each cabin was a double storey building. There had to be at least 500 kids here. They wandered through the camp as if it was a ghost town. As if everything was some sort of trap that could reveal their location.

That's when Percy saw it. A small little alcove hidden behind the cabins.

"Thalia over here this could be interesting" Thalia raced over to where Percy was standing and together they walked towards the cave. As they reached the entrance Percy peered into the twin braziers that stood at the outside of the cave.

"Watch this" He said as he commanded the flames to hover over his hands. He pushed the flames upward and sent them soaring into the sky before they exploded. "Greek Fire" he laughed " blowing up things since 0BCE"

Thalia laughed at his comment before the two entered the cave. A girl, with frizzy red hair, sat in the luxurious cavern. Well as luxurious as a cavern could get. She sat watching an episode of The Simpsons on a flat screen tv and eating popcorn

"How the hell do you even get reception down here?" Percy exclaimed as the girl threw her popcorn in the air. She immediately rolled out of the chair and held a black box at his neck. She studied his face for a bit before backing off and punching him in the gut. Thalia burst out laughing and collapsed to the floor.

"Perseus Jackson" said before waving him over to the couch

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare" he said smiling at his old friend

"Aww you remember me! I though you forgot about me after you disappeared and went to Rome!" Rachel said in a sarcastic/bittersweet voice.

"So tell me what have I missed. Also what's with three new beads? It's been 300 hundred years since the giant war." Percy asked with a confused look on his face

"You mean no one filled you in? Well where to begin? Why don't you just go through my memories?" She said.

Percy lifted a hand to her head and Thalia came over and did the same. Within minutes they where in Rachael's memories

* * *

Rachael looked around the throne room, tears streaming freely down her face. She watched as Hermes and Athena dragged Annabeth out of the throne room. The gods had just killed Percy! It was unbelievable. She faintly heard Artemis stand up for Percy but was still too list in her own thoughts.

She snapped to her senses as she watched Poseidon sob at the sight of where Percy once stood. She watched as Dionysus stood and said

"Even though I hated that little brat he still saved the camp where my kids are so... I guess I owe him" She watched as the Wine God waved his hands and he flashed out in a puddle of wine.

The scene shifted to The Athena Cabin. Rachael sat next to Annabeth who was balling her eyes out. Beside Annabeth sat Athena.

"Annabeth it's alright. He's in a better place now. If you want I could ask Hades to see if he's in Elysium." Athena said as she rubbed her daughters back.

"I'll be right back Annabeth, I'm going to get Nico and Hazel" said Rachael.

"No don't bother" sobbed Annabeth "Percy always said if he died he would try for the Isles of The Blest." The entire cabin grew quite not including the sobbing sounds coming from Annabeth

"Mother could you summon Artemis?" Annabeth quietly asked

Athena nodded and a silver light flashed into the room

"Sister, you summoned me?" Artemis said glancing over at Annabeth.

"Actually Lady Artemis it was I who asked my mother to summon you. If you will allow me, I would like to join the hunt.

The scene changed once more. This time it was into the Throne Room of Olympus. Artemis sat in her chair her silvery dress ripped in various areas. The Hunt was gathered at the foot of her throne. From various points of the throne room flashes of light appeared each spilling out a 30 or so campers. Once all gods where accounted for and children where at their seats.

Artemis stood.

"An hour ago there was an attack on myself and the hunters. It was an inside attack. There was only one true attacker. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

A collective gasp echoed across the room as a look of shock placed itself on Athena's face.

"The attack started at 10. The Hunt and I where gathered around the fire when the attack started. The Girl reached to her knives on her belt and set them aflame. She then proceeded to attack the rest of us. The most disturbing thing though where her eyes. Instead of the usual grey they where volcanic rock black. Black as Night itself. The shadows bended to her will. It was very disturbing. By the time the attack had finished our camp was in ruins, half the hunt was injured and an eighth where dead" Artemis finished as a tear rolled off her cheek.

Rachael gazed around the room looking to see everyone's reactions. That's when she noticed Aphrodite. Her face was buried into a deep frown and her eyes where shut tightly. Rachael stepped forward and said

"Pardon my interruption Lord Zeus but I do believe Lady Aphrodite has something to say" the entire Throne Room turned their heads to Aphrodite. Zeus gestured for Aphrodite to explain

"You see" she stared "Annabeth truly loved Percy. So when Zeus and Poseidon killed Percy it planted a seed of hatred and darkness inside of her. At the time it was invisible to everyone else and only I could faintly feel the seed. I, of course, dismissed it as a lingering effect of the anger coming off of the council. Over time, like all plants, the seed grew and slowly turned her heart.

When she joined the hunters their attitude towards her turned her even colder and darker. She stayed with them and let her powers grow slowly developing powers of her own. These powers was what gave her her prowess in the battle. What other powers she has are undetermined. The bottom line is by destroying Percy you destroyed her."

* * *

Percy opened his eyes and looked at Rachael.

"Woah" was all he could say

Before he could say more though he was bound by celestial bronze chains. He watched in horror as Thalia and Rachael where bound is well. A cold cackle fill the cavern before a silky voice replaced it.

"Percy Jackson. Or should I say Omega Perseus Void."

The last thing Percy saw was a figure dressed in a midnight black dress with a black cape flowing down her back. She had startling black eyes and her blonde hair had black streaks in them.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain"


	10. Chapter 10: Angels and Demons

Percy awoke to a figure dressed in black pacing the room. The figure had blonde hair with black streaks in it. They had dark eyes that where as dark as Nyx herself. Their cape flapped as they paced and a celestial bronze dagger hung at their waist. He lifted his head and watched as the figure slowly realised he was awake.

"Omega" They said before turning to face Percy

"It's Percy you traitor!" Percy snarled as he looked at the face of Annabeth Chase.

"Now Percy is that anyway to talk to your wise girl?" Annabeth said back

At that moment Thalia stirred. She opened her electric blue eyes and glared at Annabeth. She had just heard the end of the traitors last sentence and frankly she could describe what she felt. How could she still think Her and Percy where an item after what she did to Percy's 'friends'?

'It's not like I care about them I just don't want Percy to get hurt' Thalia thought before the sound of a scream brought her back to her senses. She watched in horror as Annabeth stabbed Percy straight in his stomach.

"NO!" Screamed Thalia as she let loose a wave of energy she didn't even know she had in her. Annabeth was knocked off her feet as the chains around Thalia snapped. Thalia jumped to her feet and round house kicked Annabeth across the room. She directed her spear towards the chains binding Rachael and a huge arc of lightning struck the chains.

She did the same to Percy before yelling

"Rachael get him out of here" She tossed Rachael a knife and watched as the two fled the cave.

Annabeth however was back on her feet. Within seconds she was next to Thalia and the butt of her dagger smashed into Thalia's skull.

"I summon thee, Bring forth the monstrous Hydra!"Annabeth cried as a gigantic scaly monster appeared at the mouth of the cave. The beast had nine heads and was the size of two trucks.

Thalia lunged to the side as she avoided a blast of acid that came from its mouths. Thalia ran up to the monster and sliced at its leg before grabbing a baseball bat and running past the monster. She dipped the bat into the two braziers that stood at the front of the cave and the entire thing was set aflame. Thalia, ignoring the cackles coming from Annabeth, sliced off the first two heads and burnt their stumps.

The beast swung one of its heads in the direction of Thalia and she was knocked aside.

"Hey Monster!" yelled a familiar voice " Pick on someone you own size!" She turned to see the long lost face of her brother, Jason Grace.

He kicked off into the air and steered himself around the monsters head before grabbing his sisters hand and flying out of the cave. Thalia however was not happy with being flown out of the cave an the minute they where out she wrestled out if his grasp and tumbled to the floor.

Thalia watched as Jason signalled a scrawny kid who chucked about a dozen vials of Greek fire towards the mouth of the cave.

The explosions could be seen for miles. But then out of the shadows came a familiar figure. Annabeth. At this point Thalia was ready to burst. A small crowds had started to gather around the girls.

"Attack!?" a panicked voice screamed. Immediately the Ares/Mars cabins pulled out weapons from nowhere and charged at Annabeth.

The Woman just laughed before forming a barrier of pure darkness around them. At that moment something inside Thalia snapped

an overwhelming feeling took over her and a huge wave of sheer power shot out from around her. The barrier shattered and Annabeth was thrown onto the floor.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! MARCHING INTO CAMP LIKE EVERY THINGS FINE BEFORE STABBING PERCY?! ACTIONS HAVE EFFECTS ANNABETH! IT'S TIME YOU LEARN THAT!" Thalia roared. Another wave of energy exploded from her. Her body was consumed by white light for a few moments before it faded.

And as the light faded everyone was shocked at the sight. There stood Thalia and in white armour with a crown in her heads. But the most shocking thing was the pure white wings that had sprouted out of her back

"I AM THALIA GRACE, TITAN GODDESS OF ANGELS AND DEMONS!" she pointed her spear towards Annabeth and out of very shadow poured winged demons. And from the very sun itself angels descended down.

"Attack" was all Thalia said


	11. Authors Note!

Authors Note!

To my dear readers,

I apologise for not updating recently but I have a good excuse. One word. Hell. Otherwise known as school. Anyways I've been caught up with school and stuff and haven't had time to update. Also I've decided to keep this story going but my attention will go more to my new story Exiled: The Rebellion.

It's a normal Percy exiled fanfic with a few...twists. If you wanna find out more head over to my profile, scroll to the bottom and well you know what to do from there. Again sorry for not updating sooner

-Jayden6209


End file.
